We are requesting continued funding of this productive training grant to support pre and postdoctoral fellows in the biomedical aspects of drugs of abuse. The past training record of this program and its preceptors is outstanding. Many of the preceptors in this program have been educating pre and postdoctoral fellows in the field of drugs of abuse for the past thirty years and in some cases more. A large number of individuals who received training from these preceptors are leaders in the drug abuse field and a very impressive number have been received funding from NIDA and other sources for their substance abuse-related research. A considerable number of additional faculty interested in drug abuse research have been recruited to this university since the submission of our last competitive application. We have also been able to attract faculty from within the institution to join the productive large group of scientists who have been working on this program thoughout its existence. The major emphasis of this program continues to be concentrated on the pharmacology and mechanism of action of abused drugs. We continue to have a broad scope in our pharmacological training program and expect that each preceptor in this program will bring their specific expertise to the benefit of each of the trainees. This is accomplished through a wide variety of courses available, the faculty serving on thesis committees and our three excellent seminar series. The program has enjoyed strong support from the Department of Pharmacology and Toxicology throughout its twenty-five years existence and this is ensured for the next funding cycle as Dr. Billy Martin, a leader in this program continues as chair of this department. Dr. Harris, another leader throughout the tenure of this program, continues as Vice Chair. The predoctoral training program is a rigorous graduate program in pharmacology or psychology. The predoctoral program characterized by two years of essential course work with considerable exposure to drug abuse related research. The rest of their training is essentially all research. The major emphasis of all the training supported by this program is research in nature. The faculty have received considerable funding with a healthy mixture of R01, program project, individual career development awards and center grants. The history of collaboration is obvious from their publications. The research projects of the fellows in this program will continue to be directed toward elucidating the abuse potential, the cellular and molecular mechanisms of action and pharmacological properties of drugs of abuse. Postdoctoral fellows will concentrate on research throughout their training. The faculty will provide guidance on research, teaching and the professionalism of biomedical science and all aspects of becoming a productive independent researcher. This has been a hallmark of this program during the past thirty years and will continue to provide the atmosphere for the training of leading scholars in the drug abuse field for the future.